As mobile broadband networks develop, operators start to provide value added services for user equipments. For example, typical value added services include web image compression, web page resolution and layout optimization, video bit rate adjustment, and video data frame processing and the like. Different value added services are provided by different value added service servers (VAS). A value added service server provides a value added service for user equipment according to a request message for a service sent by the user equipment. For example, because some user equipments (for example, a mobile phone and a tablet computer) have small screens, a web page with a normal size applicable to a computer may not be applicable to these user equipments. A value added service server that provides the service of web page resolution and layout optimization may optimize the web page, so that an optimized web page is applicable to these user equipments with small screens. Specifically, when receiving a request message for a service, which is sent by user equipment with a small screen (for example, a mobile phone) and is used to request to open a web page, the value added service server that provides the service of web page resolution and layout optimization acts as a proxy of the user equipment to send the request message for the service used to request to open a web page to an Internet server, and receive service response information of the Internet server for the request message for the service, where the service response information includes the web page that the request message for the service requests to open. The value added service server that provides the service of web page resolution and layout optimization optimizes resolution and layout of the web page, so that an optimized web page is applicable to the user equipment. Then, the value added service server that provides the service of web page resolution and layout optimization packs the adjusted web page and sends it to the user equipment.
In the prior art, operators usually deploy N value added service servers in a network, where N is a natural number. The N value added service servers may provide different value added services for user equipments. If user equipment requests content from an Internet server, a request message for a service sent by the user equipment first passes through a traffic classifier. The traffic classifier may send the request message for the service sent by the user equipment to a preset value added service server among the N value added service servers. Specifically, in a case in which the request message for the service sent by the user equipment is received, the traffic classifier may send the request message for the service to the preset value added service server. For example, three value added service servers connected in series are successively a value added service server A, a value added service server B, and a value added service server C. The value added service server A is the preset value added service server configured to receive the request message for the service. Then, the value added service server that first receives the request message for the service is the value added service server A. The value added service server A needs to determine whether it is capable of providing a corresponding value added service for the request message for the service. If the value added service server A is not capable of providing the corresponding value added service for the request message for the service, the value added service server A forwards the request message for the service to a next value added service server, that is, the value added service server B, which is connected in series with the value added service server A. After receiving the request message for the service, if the value added service server B determines that it is not capable of providing the corresponding value added service for the request message for the service, the value added service server B continues to forward the request message for the service to a next value added service server, that is, the value added service server C, which is connected in series with the value added service server B. It is assumed that the value added service server C is the value added service server capable of providing the corresponding value added service for the request message for the service. Then, after receiving the request message for the service, the value added service server C determines that it is capable of providing the corresponding value added service for the request message for the service, and provides the value added service for the request message for the service. In this way, a service request sent by the user equipment may need to be successively determined by multiple value added service servers, and as a result, it is time-consuming to process the request message for the service sent by the user equipment.